


搞什么都不如搞沈巍

by Rasckl



Category: 500 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasckl/pseuds/Rasckl





	搞什么都不如搞沈巍

自从他们三人正式确认了关系之后，罗浮生就从美高美搬进了沈巍家，之前沈巍和沈夜两个人住这个屋子有点空旷，三个人住就正好。

而对于他们三个人来说，别的都不重要，买张大床才是最重要的，罗浮生刚来的时候喝沈巍他俩睡一张床，先不说沈巍在中间有多挤，沈夜和罗浮生基本一晚上能从床边掉下去三四次，连续一个星期之后，他俩去上学的时候都是扶着腰去的。

沈巍曾经强烈建议一人一间房但还是被沈夜和罗浮生用武力镇压最后不了了之并且在被罗浮生亲的迷迷糊糊的状态下同意去买一张更大的床。

沈巍想，如果再给他一次机会，他绝不会答应罗浮生和沈夜一起来商场买床，导购小姐的眼神在他们三个身上瞟来瞟去，笑容逐渐变态，最后还是罗浮生和沈夜敲定，沈巍烧红着一张脸去刷的卡。

全程沈巍都没敢跟那个导购小姐对视一眼。

趁着沈巍去刷卡，沈夜和罗浮生兴致勃勃地凑在一起咬耳朵，大致内容就是如何通过沈巍去充分利用这张新买的大床。

当事人还被蒙在鼓里，两名优秀的猎人己经布置好陷阱，就等着懵懂的小白兔一步一步踏进来。

晚饭过后沈巍在厨房洗碗，罗浮生进屋不知道去鼓捣什么了，沈夜猫着腰垫着脚溜进厨房，猝不及防的在他哥脸上啾了一口。沈巍被吓了一跳，他没想到沈夜会突然进来，手里的碗“铛啷”一声掉进了水池里，好在没有摔碎。

沈巍嗔怪的看了沈夜一眼，“别胡闹”。

“我没胡闹”。

沈夜黏黏糊糊的贴在沈巍背上，双手捏着沈巍的细腰，嘴唇贴上沈巍的脖颈来回舔舐那一小部分的皮肤，沈巍被他弄的痒了，在他怀里挣扎了起来。

“哥哥，你别动了”。

“我硬了”。

沈巍僵着身子，他能感受到沈夜的灼热的欲望紧贴在他的大腿内侧，沈巍在家就只穿一条薄薄的家居裤，穿和没穿其实没有太大区别，所以他能真切的感受到沈夜那玩意在他腿间慢慢变大。

沈巍想逃，可沈夜手劲极大，他根本挣脱不出来，沈夜喘着粗气凑到沈巍耳边咬着沈巍的耳垂，下身缓缓的在沈巍腿间来回摩擦，但隔着裤子总是不舒服，于是沈夜一手掐着沈巍的腰，一手把沈巍裤子拽了下去，沈巍还没来得及反应，自己下半身就已经凉飕飕的了，不过很快就被沈夜挤进他腿间的炙热所取代。

现在沈巍和沈夜下身那玩意可真的是来了个亲密接触，他也不知道沈夜什么时候把自己的裤子也脱了下来，心想沈夜别的不行，脱裤子的速度倒是挺快的。

无论是沈巍的还是他自己的。

沈夜向上顶了顶胯，紧贴在沈巍的身后，先是试探性的顶弄了几下，被沈巍的大腿紧紧夹住，他便用力抽插起来，粗糙的表面狠狠擦过沈巍大腿内侧的嫩肉，每一次沈夜的炙热在他腿间抽送时都会撞击到他已经高高翘起的性器根部，感觉自己全身都在被沈夜操。沈巍腿软到几乎站不住，全靠沈夜握着他的腰他才没能直接跪在地上。沈夜在他腿间抽插了几十下才射了出来，黏稠的精液顺着沈巍红肿的大腿根往下流，而他的大腿根也被磨的几乎是要破了皮。

“哥以为这样就结束了吗”。

沈夜提上自己的裤子，把沈巍直接打横抱抱了起来，沈巍几乎是被情欲冲昏了  
头脑，沈夜抱他的时候他也是顺从的揽住沈夜的脖子，乖巧的窝在沈夜的怀里。

“你怎么这么慢”。

“那说明我持久”。

罗浮生不屑的哼了一声，眼神没在沈夜上做过多的停留，因为他的眼神全都黏在沈夜怀里衣衫不整的沈巍身上了。

沈夜把沈巍放了下来，沈巍脚步虚浮差点一头没栽到地上，还好罗浮生眼疾手快一把把沈巍抱进了怀里，沈巍软在罗浮生怀里，抬头看了他一眼。

这一眼看的罗浮生是瞬间就硬了。

沈巍眼尾泛红，眼睛里像是蓄着泪水，看起来湿漉漉的，紧锁着眉，手攀着罗浮生的肩膀就往他身上蹭，嘴里还不停的嘟囔着难受。

“那我让小巍舒服舒服”。

罗浮生咬着沈巍下唇，一点一点的撬开沈巍的牙关把自己的舌往里送，很快就跟沈巍的舌搅在一起，罗浮生的吻来势汹汹，几乎是想要把沈巍肺里的气掠夺一空，直到沈巍快喘不过来器推了推罗浮生，他才放开了沈巍。罗浮生的手一路向下，摸到了沈巍高高翘起的性器，他的手掌有点粗糙，握着沈巍的性器上下撸动，在沈巍即将要射出来的时候用手掌掐着他的顶端，拇指在铃口出缓缓摩挲，沈巍哪能受得了这个，一只手攀着罗浮生的肩膀，另一只手去想去扒开罗浮生的手，许是沈巍被情欲折磨，力气也小了很多，扒了半天硬是没扒拉开。

“浮生，难受…”。

沈巍软着声音求饶，这非但没让罗浮生心软，反而让他更起了捉弄沈巍的心思。

“叫声老公就放过你”。

“不…不行”。

“是吗”。

罗浮生又使了点劲，沈巍难耐的扭动着身子，两只手搂着罗浮生的脖子，嘴唇讨好的吮吸着罗浮生的下唇，罗浮生听着沈巍在他耳边喘着粗气声，下身更是硬的发烫。

“老公…”。

罗浮生一瞬间松了手，沈巍颤了颤身子，射了他一手的黏稠。罗浮生在手上挤了点润滑油然后就着这个粘稠把手指探到了沈巍的后穴，而刚才在旁边亲眼目睹了一场活春宫的沈夜让他刚疲软的性器又瞬间硬了起来。罗浮生让沈巍的上半身趴在床上，自己在他身后一手捏着沈巍的腰另一只手的食指沾着沈巍的粘稠在他后穴的软肉里缓慢抽送，沈夜上了床跪在沈巍面前，粗长的性器缓慢的蹭着沈巍的脸颊，沈巍感觉自己脸上火辣辣的，而后沈夜扶着性器送到他的唇边，低沉的声音犹如恶魔的呢喃，“哥哥，张嘴”。

沈巍听话的张开了嘴。

他缓缓含入硕大的性器，把沈巍的口腔塞的满满的。他无师自通般的吮吸着沈夜的龟头，而后唇舌一路向下，舔舐粗大性器的周身。沈夜眼里泛红，控制不住的摁着沈巍的头让性器在他嘴里抽送，沈巍被性器渗出的淫液呛到，眼角渗出了泪水。沈夜见状便放开了他，把性器从他嘴里抽了出来，拉着沈巍的手握上了自己胯下的炙热。

许是因为情动的缘故，沈巍的后穴的媚肉变得越来越松软，罗浮生已经可以让三根手指随意的在沈巍后穴里进出，抽插的过程中可能是碰到了沈巍的敏感点，让沈巍发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，致命的快感铺天盖地的向他袭来。罗浮生哪能再忍，扶着自己的性器抵在穴口打着转，而后缓慢的向里深入，手指和性器毕竟不是一个尺寸，进去也稍显困难，罗浮生的一只手大力揉着沈巍的圆臀然后拍了拍沈巍的臀部。

“宝贝儿，放松”。

沈巍又羞又恼，奈何他现在身子疲软不好发作，他给沈夜用手撸了好一会儿也没能让他释放出来，沈夜不耐的“啧”了一声，抓着沈巍被汗打湿的头发，把自己的性器又挺进他的嘴里，下意识的挺动腰身，硕大的龟头一下一下的顶弄着沈巍的喉道深处，沈夜身体一颤，在马上要射出来的时候把性器从沈巍嘴里抽了出来，大部分的白浊都射到了沈巍的脸上，剩余的则挂在他的嘴角。沈巍的眼镜半挂在他的脸上，连镜片上也沾着星星点点的白色液体。

沈巍的穴口着实太紧，罗浮生火热的性器抵着他的私处缓缓摩擦，顶端吐出的淫液打湿了沈巍的股间，他难耐的动了动身子，“进来…”。

“宝贝儿这么着急想要吗”。

“想要就给你”。

罗浮生用手箍住沈巍的腰，下身猛的一挺，粗长的性器捅进湿热的后穴，后穴被填满的时候沈巍整个人都颤了一下，罗浮生看他没有喊疼，便大开大合的操弄起来。每次都是性器稍稍抽出一点，然后再整根狠狠地顶进去，沈巍舒爽的要命，理智什么的早就被在抛在脑后，沈夜看着他被罗浮生操的意乱情迷的模样心里有点吃醋，他把两根手指伸进沈巍的嘴里，在沈巍口中来回搅动，发出一阵阵淫靡的水声。

罗浮生快速顶弄了几下之后放缓了速度，他双手钳着沈巍的腰，把性器整根埋进沈巍的后穴里，龟头抵着沈巍后穴深处的敏感点缓慢研磨，果然没磨了几下，沈巍就受不住的低声啜泣了起来，“别，别弄了…”。

“求求我我就让你舒服”。

罗浮生又小幅度的研磨了几下，沈巍心里最后一道防线终于崩塌，“求…求你了”。

罗浮生没再逗弄他，整根性器进入再整根性器拿出，沈巍被操的身子发软，沈夜跪在床上抱着他的上半身，他双臂勾着沈夜的脖颈，毫无章法的在沈夜唇边亲吻。罗浮生顶弄的速度越来越快，沈巍几乎被他操的失了神，嘴里无意识发出阵阵呻吟。

“不要，嗯啊，太…太深了”。

“我…啊…”。

沈巍一句话还没说完，就颤抖身子射了出来，尽数打在了沈夜的衣服上。

“不要了…真的不要了…”。

“宝贝儿，我还没出来呢”。

罗浮生不给沈巍反应的机会，粗长的性器瞬间就又插进了还在抽搐的小穴，沈巍的双臂无力的搭在沈夜的肩膀上，眼角泛着红，腰胯无意识地迎合着罗浮生的撞击，软嫩的肠壁缩的越来越紧，爽的罗浮生头皮发麻，他快递的在沈巍的后穴里抽送了几下，最后也尽数交待在了沈巍的后穴里。

沈夜挑挑眉看着罗浮生，“该到我了吧”。

罗浮生恋恋不舍的离开了沈巍温暖紧致得后穴，和沈夜调换了个位置，沈巍被操的身体软成一滩水，谁抱他他就瘫在谁的怀里。

“先清理一下吧”。

沈夜点点头，抱着沈巍就往浴室走，罗浮生来了之后连带着把屋子也装修了一下，浴室的面积几乎比之前大了一倍，并且在浴室里放了个浴缸，大到可以容纳下他们三个人的那种，这些都是沈夜和罗浮生的小心思，为的就是把他们脑内那些不可描述的想法变成现实。

沈夜把水放好，然后再把沈巍抱进浴缸里，自己也跟着一块进去。罗浮生坐在浴缸的另一边，沈巍的上半身趴在罗浮生怀里，下半身的后穴几乎是完完全全的暴露在沈夜的眼皮子底下，沈夜用手沾了沾温热的水，手指刺进了沈巍滑腻腻的后穴，两根手指变换着角度抠挖着，沈巍止不住地发出一声声的低吟，“别弄了…啊…”。

沈夜又快速的抽插了几下，大半的精液从沈巍的后穴中流出，沈夜扶起他的身子，性器抵在沈巍的穴口，沈巍背对着沈夜骑乘在他的跨部，因为之前的开拓，滚烫的性器很顺畅地捅进了温暖潮湿的后穴里，这个体位性器结合的更深，沈夜掐着他的腰一上一下，每一次的撞击都能准确的撞到敏感点上，极度膨胀的快感直冲沈巍的头顶，他的脖颈高高扬起，被汗打湿的头发随着沈夜的撞击一抖一抖的。罗浮生跪在浴缸里双手捏着沈巍的肩膀，凑到沈巍胸前啃咬着沈巍的乳头，沈巍半推着罗浮生的脑袋，不知道是想推开他还是想让他离自己更近点。

罗浮生在沈巍胸前又舔又咬，胸前的乳头很快就红肿起来，从四肢百骸传来的快感让沈巍招架不住，沈夜看着沈巍下意识扭动着臀部迎合着沈夜的动作，忍不住凑到他耳边，舔咬着他的耳垂。

“哥哥真是天赋异禀啊”。

“真是一秒钟都不想让我离开…”。

“别说了…”。

“好，我不说…”。

沈夜钳着沈巍的腰又是一个深顶，“我用干的…”。

他眼神向周围瞟了瞟，看见放在洗手台上的小东西，勾着嘴角笑了一下，“哥哥要不要试试别的东西…”。

“不要…不行，真的不行…”。

“可以的，哥哥”。

沈巍伏下了身子，软着膝盖就要向前爬来逃脱沈夜的禁锢，爬了一半就被沈夜一把捞了回来，然后挺身又是一个深顶，沈巍被这下顶的身体颤了颤，前方性器射出一股股白浊，尽数喷洒在了罗浮生的小腹上。

罗浮生摁着沈巍的脑袋往下，“乖，舔干净”。

沈巍听话的弯下身子，伸出舌尖舔了舔，委屈的撇了下嘴。

“不好吃…”。

“小巍说不好吃那就算了”。

罗浮生难有的能见到沈巍撒娇的一面，立马就被俘获，捏着沈巍的下巴就亲了上去，沈巍也顺从地搂着罗浮生的脖子，任由罗浮生的舌在他的口中肆虐。

“嗯啊”。

沈巍感觉到后穴被塞进了一个东西，他想躲，但被罗浮生摁着他动弹不得。沈夜打开开关，那个小玩意在沈巍的肠道里震动着，让他的肠道不断的痉挛收缩，同时沈夜硕大的性器也尽可能的一次插到底把沈巍身体里的跳蛋推向更深处的地方，沈巍被这双重快感折磨的几欲要疯掉。

沈巍几乎是哭着向沈夜求饶。

“不要…不要了啊…嗯啊”。

“真的不要了…”。

沈巍被这一波未平一波又起的高潮推向了巅峰，巨大的快感冲击着他的头脑让他一阵阵的发昏，临近与高潮中的后穴越来越紧窒，而沈夜的每一下都能准确的戳到敏感点上，后穴剧烈的收缩，沈夜被快感冲击的头脑发昏，他的性器又猛干了十几下之后才尽数交待在了沈巍的后穴里。

几乎是同时，沈巍的前端吐出几滴稀薄的液体，然后就软着身子倒在了罗浮生的怀里，累的眼睛一闭就陷入了黑暗，沈夜的性器缓缓的从他后穴中滑出，他们两个看着沈巍身上斑驳的精液才知道自己做的有点过了，任劳任怨的帮沈巍洗好身子换好衣服，把床单换好，抱着沈巍上床睡觉。

他们两个临睡前商量了一下，决定一早就一人一个搓衣板跪在沈巍面前以求争得宽大处理。

毕竟按照沈巍的脾气，如果不哄好，以后的日子有你受的。

沈巍整整睡了十个小时，第二天醒来的时候浑身酸疼，尤其是身后那个难以启齿的地方，他尝试着回忆了一下昨晚的经过，整个人又羞又恼。

于是沈夜和罗浮生进屋叫沈巍吃饭的时候没看见人，就看见床上的一大团，沈夜用手指戳了戳那个大团子，沈巍的声音从被子里传来，大概是气上头了，声音都打着颤。

“滚”。

“我错了哥，我下次还敢”。

“不是，我下次不敢了”。

“哥，你不原谅我俩，我俩就不起了”。

沈巍一掀被子看见沈夜和罗浮生一人一个搓衣板跪在他床前，沈巍隐忍的翻了个白眼，想抬腿踹他俩，但发现自己现在抬个腿都费劲。

“起来”。

罗浮生和沈夜没动。

“你不生气了”？

沈巍没搭理他。

“给你们俩三秒钟，不起的话以后就别想上这张床”。

罗浮生和沈夜瞬间起身，抱着搓衣板在沈巍床边规规矩矩的站好，那神情严肃的就像沈巍身患重病即将不久于人世一样。

“哥”。

“小巍”。

“我错了”X2

沈巍看着他俩磨了磨牙，最后还是什么也没说，翻了个身子又把自己窝进了被里。

自己找的男朋友，哭着也要过一辈子。

End.


End file.
